


Where Thou Diest Will I Die

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2019 [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Alec Lightwood, Vampire Jace Wayland, Vampirism, but it doesn't stick, magnus feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Alec and Jace make a hard choice so Magnus will not have to spend eternity without them.





	Where Thou Diest Will I Die

Shadowhunters || Malace || Where Thou Diest Will I Die || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Where Thou Diest Will I Die – Writer's Month

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), major character deaths (temporary, because, you know, vampirism), hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Clarissa 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis

Summary: _Writer's Month Prompt: death_

Alec and Jace make a hard choice so Magnus will not have to spend eternity without them.

**Where Thou Diest Will I Die**

_Writer's Month_

"Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried", whispered Alec breathlessly.

His eyes were glassy as he looked at Jace with the smallest smile. Only a breath was between their lips as Alec's blade sank deeper into Jace's chest, just as Jace's blade sank deeper into Alec's.

Jace had always thought he would go out in a blaze of glory. During a mission, saving the world, or at least the city – or at least Alec and Izzy. But a part of Jace had always known he would die right here, at Alec's side. He had just never pictured it to be by Alec's blade, just as Alec died by his.

"The Angel do so to me, and more also", continued Jace, leaning in more so their lips could touch in the lightest of kisses. "If ought but death part thee and me... my parabatai."

Death was different the second time around. When Jace had died for the first time, at Valentine's hand, it had overwhelmed and scared him. This time, Jace got to embrace death like an old friend, because it had been his choice. Yet it was not _technically_ suicide; because if all of this did not work out, they could not risk the disgrace, they couldn't do that to Isabelle and Max. They hoped it'd work.

/break\

"This is the worst idea either of them has ever had!", exclaimed Magnus angrily, pacing. "If... If they weren't dead, I would kill them myself for doing this to me!"

His jaw was clenched tightly as he motioned viciously at the two fresh graves. Clary tentatively reached a hand out to grasp his shoulder. He whirled around to face her and Simon. Magnus should be on a nice little vacation with Catarina and Lorenzo right now, but he had decided to return early and to surprise his beloved little Shadowhunters. Just to not find them. Isabelle had ushered him into her office in the Institute when he had gone there on his search. She told him what was going on and he... he still couldn't believe it. Isabelle and Lydia were at the Institute, covering for them, while Simon and Clary were helping them to _turn into vampires_.

"They're doing this for you, Magnus", noted Clary softly.

"I didn't _ask_ them to!", barked Magnus out tensely, tears brimming in his eyes. "What if... What if it doesn't work? What if they... die? And even if, they... they will never _forgive_ me for what they lose."

"What they lose?", echoed Simon confused. "Dude, no, that's why Clary is with us! I provided the vampire blood to turn them, but once they, uh... come back, Clary volunteered to be the one they feed from. So they can be Daylighters too, just like me."

"The sun... The sun isn't what I'm talking about", whispered Magnus in a broken voice as he shook his head. "They will no longer be Shadowhunters. They will lose their runes. Their _parabatai_ runes. Their bond will break. I know how important that is to them and it will... They will come to resent me for giving that up just for me. Those stupid little Shadowhunters..."

"...Oh", grunted Simon wide-eyed. "I didn't..."

"You didn't, but _they did_", stated Clary firmly, looking from Simon to Magnus. "I was... there when they... died. The last thing they said to each other was reciting the parabatai oath. They _know_ what they're giving up. And they _chose_ to give it up. Not _for you_, but _for themselves_. Because they love you and they want to be with you. You've lost _so much_, Magnus, so many. They don't want to grow old and gray with each other while you stay young and then die and end up as faint memories in your treasure box, for you to mourn for centuries to come. That is _their_ choice."

Magnus' eyes found the fresh graves. "...Why would they give up their soul-bond like that...?"

"Because they love you. And they love each other. And this way, _all three of you_ can be together for as long as your immortal lives allow", explained Clary gently, looking at Magnus.

/break\

They had waited until the war was over before doing it. The Institute was in the good hands of Isabelle and her parabatai Clary. Imogen was fully recovered from the Owl's attack and was back to being Inquisitor in charge. It was hard not to work for the Institute anymore, to no longer have the abilities of their runes, but the hardest part was the missing parabatai-bond. They touched more now, casually. Maybe also because they now _could_ do that. They were no longer Shadowhunters, no longer parabatai, though they had gotten matching tattoos of the parabatai-rune where it had once been. There was no Law to keep them apart anymore, no homophobic, old-fashioned Clave to judge them. Instead, Luke had helped them into mundie society. They went to the police academy and quickly made their way into becoming detectives. It was not the same as being out on missions, but thanks to the better relations between Downworlders and Shadowhunters, they still kind of worked for the Institute, cooperating with the Shadowhunters on their supernatural cases.

"Babe, we're home", called Alec out, tired to the bone.

Yes, being a vampire gave them speed and strength, but the runes had certain perks they now missed. He was holding hands with Jace as the two entered the loft and headed straight for the bedroom, where Magnus was already waiting for them with two glasses of blood.

"Welcome home, my little vampires", greeted Magnus gently. "C'mere."

Jace and Alec happily collapsed against him, throwing their legs over Magnus' to intertwine them. The hunger for blood was another thing that had been hard to adjust to, though they always carried some with them in a thermos container just to be safe. Simon, horrifyingly enough, had been the one to help them find ways to deal with that. Being Daylighters also helped; at least they could get regular jobs, could still hunt monsters – human monsters this time around, but still. If they couldn't have that, the situation might be quite different. It wasn't easy, that'd be a lie, but Alec and Jace knew they had _eternity_ to get used to it and they had _Magnus_ at their side who helped them.

"I swear, I am _dead on my feet_", sighed Jace with a shit-eating grin.

"...No death-puns, Jace", warned Alec and rolled his eyes. "We agreed on that."

"I think he has spent too much time with Simon", agreed Magnus amused.

He pulled his lovers closer and sighed contently. As afraid as he had been at first, now that it had actually worked and they were vampires – now that they were _immortal_ – Magnus found himself so grateful. He had feared the day they would be older than him, would gray and wrinkle and forget him and then fade away. Now, he _had_ them, right here, at his side, for eternity.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not, this was one of my VERY FIRST fic ideas for this fandom. This document has been laying around on my drive since September 2017, because vampires!Jalec were the most obvious solution to "but Magnus is immortal", in my opinion. I just... never found the energy to actually WRITE it.


End file.
